


bad religion

by spideyscoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mentions of religion, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, POV Kunimi Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyscoming/pseuds/spideyscoming
Summary: There’s a thunderstorm raging outside his apartment when the name appears on his wrist. It’s etched in a dark, dark blue, and as he twists his wrist underneath the kitchen light, Kunimi thinks there’s a soft shine to the color, to the name of his soulmate.Tobio Kageyama.ORKunimi's soulmate comes in the form of Tobio Kageyama and everything is perfect until it isn't.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	bad religion

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh i finally got around to writing this kunikage piece!!! i love these two so much.... I'll definitely be writing more on them because how can I not?? they're the perfect ship to mess with but also: this is for fatal aka THE captain of knkg. i love your works so so so much!!!
> 
> heres a playlist i made while writing this: [knkg](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2RoyjLskVc21bXlEKAdFZ6?si=aYwaLztsQRaScobDUfDBUw)
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

There’s a thunderstorm raging outside his apartment when the name appears on his wrist. It’s etched in a dark, dark blue, and as he twists his wrist underneath the kitchen light, Kunimi thinks there’s a soft shine to the color, to the name of his soulmate.

_Tobio Kageyama._

He’s (just turned) twenty-one now, been in college for three years, and still hasn’t found his soulmate; he knew today was the day it’d happen and while he’s glad there’s a name to the person he’s meant to be with, the uncertainty and fear of meeting—or perhaps _not_ meeting—his soulmate immediately set in.

Kunimi thinks about calling Kindaichi, but it’s midnight and a school night, so he decides against it. _It’s a problem to solve when I wake up_ , he ultimately thinks as he gets into bed.

* * *

It’s the hottest day of the year when he meets Tobio Kageyama. They meet after Kindaichi drags Kunimi to go to his volleyball game against their rival university, Karasuno, and it’s the middle of the match when he happens to look at Karasuno’s setter and finds him already staring at Kunimi; if the chill that runs down his spine isn’t enough to confirm it, then the dark blue eyes staring into his brown ones does it—it’s the same color as the name on his wrist.

When the match ends and Aoba Johsai wins, Kunimi’s not sure whether he should stay and approach his soulmate or if he should go and wait for Kindaichi, so they can grab dinner together to celebrate. He’s waiting for Kindaichi to answer his phone call when there’s a tap on his shoulder, and he meets the same blue eyes that were on the court moments ago.

His soulmate— _Tobio_ —starts speaking and Kunimi cannot hear a word because all he can do is stare at his beautiful blue eyes, the way sweat glistens off his smooth skin, and his pretty pink lips. He comes to the conclusion that Tobio Kageyama is gorgeous after only seconds of studying him. He’s so gorgeous that Kunimi almost wants to ask him if he can sketch him right then and there because he’ll never look as beautiful as he does in that moment—sweaty, flushed, breathing heavily all while still giving Kunimi this look of innocent adoration.

He’s heard of people immediately falling in love with their soulmates, and he’s always thought it was absurd because _how_ can one fall for someone without knowing them? He doesn’t think it’s possible, but as Tobio laughs nervously after asking Kunimi if he wants to grab lunch with him tomorrow, he feels something blooming in his heart—it’s small, but the feeling is there, and Akira Kunimi is once again afraid of what could happen to him if this keeps going.

He puts his phone up and agrees to have lunch with Tobio. He watches Tobio’s face light up and give him a blinding smile, and it takes everything in him to not melt at the sight. Tobio Kageyama’s smile is a sight to behold; his eyes crinkle around the edges and there’s a dimple on his right cheek. Kunimi thinks this is what he’d see if he went to Heaven: Tobio’s smile, blue eyes, pink lips, long lashes, rosy cheeks, and his one dimple.

Tobio turns to walk away and waves at him, and as Kunimi returns the gesture, he notices his own name printed onto the other’s wrist in a deep brown color.

_Akira Kunimi._

* * *

The leaves are golden and falling when Tobio takes Kunimi to get his nose pierced. He mentioned to the Karasuno setter how he’s been wanting to wear a nose ring for ages now, but he’s just never found the time to go. Coincidentally a few days later, Tobio shows up at Kunimi’s apartment in gray joggers and Kunimi’s white Seijoh long sleeve, and he tells him today is the day he gets his nose pierced while Tobio gets a tattoo.

Tobio holds his hand as they run down the street to the nearest tattoo parlor. It’s been a few months since they started dating and still, Kunimi thinks he’ll never lose the exhilarating feeling he gets whenever he’s with Tobio. He’s gotten high with Iwaizumi several times before, but even then, that feeling does not compare to when he’s with Tobio Kageyama; no amount of green will ever match up to the high he gets with blue.

When they get to the parlor, Tobio pays for both his tattoo and Kunimi’s piercing. He even picks out the piercing Kunimi will be wearing, and he tries arguing with Tobio, but of course, his boyfriend is stubborn and says, “You can treat me next time, Akira.”

Before he knows it, Kunimi’s sitting down on a reclining chair and there’s someone drawing a dot on his nose, asking him if that spot’s okay, and Tobio answers for him, saying _it’s perfect_ and then there’s a cushion going inside his nostril, a sharp pain on his nose, followed by a stinging sensation. Tobio is hovering over him when the process is over and there’s a spark in his eyes when he stares at Kunimi; it makes him blush and push his boyfriend aside, so he can go and look at the metal on his face.

He didn’t get a good look at the piercing Tobio picked out for him, but as he stares at himself, he thinks he no longer wants a nose ring. The new blue gemstone standing out on the side of his nose is suddenly the perfect fit for his face. He’s so busy staring at the gem that he doesn’t notice his boyfriend standing next to him until he grabs Kunimi’s face and turns it to face him.

Kunimi starts feeling a little self conscious as Tobio stares at his face for what feels like a long time; he’s getting ready to tell him to _fuck off_ , but when Tobio whispers, “Akira, you look so lovely,” he wants nothing more than to leave, take him back to his place, and cry out Tobio’s name till the sun rises.

He refrains from doing so because his boyfriend still needs to get his tattoo, and Kunimi thinks they’ll be there for a long while, but fifteen minutes later, they’re done and walking back to Kunimi’s hand in hand.

He doesn’t see the tattoo until they’re making out on his bed and begs Tobio to take off his long sleeve; the clear bandage is placed over the left side of his chest—directly over his heart. Tobio starts to lean in for a kiss, but Kunimi stops him and takes this moment to look at the tattoo. His boyfriend was always beautiful, but looking at him now, Kunimi thinks _maybe_ this is the best he’s ever looked: blue eyes with an intense desire behind them, raven hair disheveled by Kunimi’s hands, his once pink lips now red from twenty minutes of nonstop kissing. To add to that list, his once pure chest now marked with one word in black: _king_.

The nickname he gained on the volleyball court that Kunimi made him learn to appreciate and embrace.

That night, Akira Kunimi lets go of the fear that plagues his mind as Tobio Kageyama’s name leaves his mouth in sobs as he worships the man who was made for him.

* * *

There’s two days left until Tobio’s twenty-second birthday, and Kunimi has searched for what feels like an eternity for the perfect gift except nothing seems to be good enough. Nothing will ever truly capture what he feels for his boyfriend.

He spends the day searching for _something_ that will at least get him an ‘ _I love you, Akira_ ’, but ultimately, he ends up walking back home empty handed. He thinks it could be worse; he could be a shitty boyfriend who forgets Tobio’s birthday and says nothing to him, but Kunimi could never forget. He’s thinking about taking him out to dinner and then surprising him by wearing the sexy black lingerie his _oh so thoughtful_ boyfriend got him as a gift for their six month anniversary.

Then he crashes into someone and is pulled out of his birthday sex plans.

Kunimi doesn't fall over from the collision, but the other individual does—probably due to their short stature. He does his best to not sneer at the smaller man, but one look at him tells Kunimi everything he needs to know.

The man is a lot shorter than Kunimi, wild red hair, and has an intense look in his brown eyes. Everyone would agree this man is handsome—Kunimi included—but he's not Tobio; in his eyes, there's no one who could measure up to the level of ethereal Tobio Kageyama is.

The red head man quickly apologizes to Kunimi, and it takes everything in him to not snap at him, but he manages to keep his composure and gives him a tight smile with a, “It’s fine,” before walking away and continuing to think about whether or not he should also wear a skirt for his boyfriend on his birthday.

When Tobio’s birthday comes, Kunimi takes him out to an expensive Brazilian steakhouse where he sees the same red head from two days prior working there, but he thinks nothing of it and ignores him. When they go home, he changes into the navy blue skirt he bought the day before along with the black lingerie.

He steps into Tobio’s bedroom and all his boyfriend says is, “Akira, you're Heaven sent.”

Kunimi crawls onto his bed and over Tobio till he's straddling _his_ King—the only man he'd ever obey; he leans down, close enough so their lips brush each other lightly, but not close enough to give them both what they want. He whispers nothing but dirty, sensual promises into his lover’s ear while slowly rocking back and forth over his hips.

It's not till Tobio is inside Kunimi that he realizes he has no self control when it comes to the man whose name is forever etched onto his skin. He would do anything and _everything_ for his soulmate, and he still would even if they weren't meant for each other. Tobio Kageyama had that much power over him, and Akira Kunimi would willingly give in to his King—would _worship_ day and night, pray at any given opportunity just to please him.

Tobio collapses on top of Kunimi’s back, and he cranes his head to face him. Their lips meet, and it's slow, lazy, and full of want and love. Kunimi smiles into the kiss and feels his boyfriend smile as well. Every touch, kiss, visual, exchange of words: it's a religion that Akira Kunimi wants to worship and follow for the rest of his life.

* * *

There are blue hydrangeas in full bloom at the park near Kunimi’s place. On the weekends, he likes to go and sit by the flowers and watch as time passes by; he hasn't seen much of Tobio in the last few weeks due to more scheduled volleyball practices. He knows the collegiate tournament is important to his boyfriend, but he wishes he wasn't such a volleyball idiot sometimes.

Kunimi checks his phone to see if he's replied to his last text message, but there's no response. He groans and collapses back onto the grass, next to the blue flowers his boyfriend loves so much.

He must've dozed off because when he wakes, the sky is dark and the stars are shining like they always do. It's not the first time this happens to him, but he is getting tired of going home with grass stains on his jeans. Kunimi sits up with a sigh and once again, cheeks his phone.

There's a text from Tobio, and he feels himself brighten up at the sight of his boyfriend’s name on his phone. He opens up the text and it reads:

**Sorry. Practice ran late today.**

It's stupid, really, but for the first time since they went to the tattoo parlor, Akira Kunimi is once again plagued by fear.

* * *

It's raining when Tobio shows up at Kunimi’s doorstep. He wasn't expecting to see him today, but when he catches sight of his boyfriend drenched from the rain, he immediately lets him in and goes to fetch him a change of clothes. 

Wordlessly, Tobio follows Kunimi into his bedroom, and when the door shuts, he pins Kunimi against the door. For a while, no words are said; they just stare at each other, and as he looks into Tobio’s eyes, he gets a gut wrenching feeling. He pretends like he didn't notice that, like everything is okay—because it is.

Everything is okay when Tobio whispers, “I've missed you, Akira,” against his lips.

Everything is okay when they kiss for the first time in a month.

Everything is okay when Kunimi strips his boyfriend of his soaked Karasuno sweatshirt. When he leaves a trail of kisses down his chest. When he pulls down his joggers. When he looks up at him from the ground. When he takes him in his mouth and makes him cry out like always.

 _Everything is okay_ , Kunimi thinks as he gets back up from the ground and leads his soulmate to his bed.

 _Everything is okay_ , Kunimi tells himself as they finish in unison.

Instead of kissing him and telling him he loves him, Tobio turns around and falls into sleep. Akira Kunimi stays up till four in the morning wondering what he did wrong.

* * *

Kunimi is sitting in the passenger seat of Tobio’s car when it begins to snow. It's gentle and falls so gracefully that he almost thinks whatever deity exists is mocking him with the current situation he's in. He's not alone in the car; Tobio is in the driver's seat and the small red headed man—whose name is Shouyou Hinata, not that he cares—he ran into months ago is sitting in the seat behind Tobio.

He wants to pretend this isn't happening to him. He knows there are a few cases where people chose to abandon the name on their wrists and fall for whom they please; it's not common, but it definitely happens. Kunimi didn't think he'd ever fall into that category, but lo and behold, his soulmate seems to want to be a part of that small population.

Kunimi wants to ask so many questions, but there's so much to unravel that he doesn't even know where to begin.

“What did I do wrong?”

He meets Tobio's gaze, and the blue eyes that once stared at him like he descended from above, now stared at him with sadness and guilt. He knows Tobio didn't cheat; he believes him when he says that, and he would never hurt Kunimi like that—not after Kunimi told him how afraid he was of being hurt.

“You didn't do anything wrong, Akira.” Tobio takes hold of his hands, and Kunimi pretends like Hinata didn't sharply inhale at the gesture. He pretends like Hinata isn't there at all, but he is, and he's just as involved in their situation.

He doesn't say anything for a moment because how is he supposed to believe that? He takes the answer and shuts his eyes when he asks, “How long have you felt this way?”

Kunimi hears them shifting in their seats; he knows they're uncomfortable, but hell, he could care less when his heart is in the hands of the devil right now. “About three months,” Tobio says softly. 

_Three months._

“I swear we were just friends, Akira, but then come September…something changed.”

The devil’s claws start poking into his heart.

“We had a talk one day, and for both of our soulmates' sake, we decided to ignore it. We thought we were just being delusional.”

The devil squeezes tighter.

“But two weeks ago, we both realized nothing has changed, and I–I needed to tell you the truth, Akira.”

Most people love their twenty-first birthday. The moment their soulmates name appears is one memory many love to cherish because it's the beginning of finding their forever. How unfortunate for Akira Kunimi to be one of the few who will grow to hate the memory of his twenty-first birthday. Fate is cruel to have sent him the devil when all he wanted was someone to worship.

Kunimi opens his eyes and feels tears running down his face. He opens the door to Tobio's car and before stepping out, he says, “Don't call me anymore, Kageyama. I wish you both the best.”

He's half expecting Tobio to chase after him and beg him for forgiveness, but he makes it all the way home, no Tobio Kageyama in sight.

Akira Kunimi covers the name on his wrist for months. He learns to hate the colors blue and orange. He replaces the blue gem on his nose with a silver nose ring. He gets rid anything given to him by Tobio Kageyama. He hates volleyball. But even months after that night in Tobio's car, Akira Kunimi knows perfectly well if the devil came to his doorstep once more, he'd step aside and let him in—because he never truly stopped worshipping the man who tore out his heart. Even if that man belonged to someone else now.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave any kudos or comments if u enjoyed mwah ily <3


End file.
